En el Reino de los Muertos
by Dulce Nymphadora
Summary: Harry tuvo su limbo y habló con Dumbledore... Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows nos mostró lo que bien podría ser el Reino de los Muertos. ¿Pero qué pasó con Severus Snape? El epílogo que Rowling se olvidó de escribir... Oneshot cortísimo.


**Harry tuvo su limbo y habló con Dumbledore... Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows nos mostró lo que bien podría ser el Reino de los Muertos. ¿Pero qué pasó con Severus Snape?**

**El epílogo que Rowling se olvidó de escribir... El epílogo que esperábamos para nuestro Severus.**

* * *

En el Reino de los Muertos

Era temprano en Hogwarts. El alba despuntaba, y nadie más que Severus Snape caminaba por el castillo.

Hoy, no sabía por qué, tenía una extraña sensación de aprehensión. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras sus dedos sintieron el impulso de acariciar los muros. Observó con melancolía aquel pasillo, y el siguiente. Silencio. No se oía nada. Estaba solo, tranquilo. Nada lo molestaba, solo quizás ese pequeño ronroneo de nostalgia en su interior.

Ingresó en su despacho, y con las manos en la espalda observó el lugar que durante tantos años fue su hogar. Pero no… No se sentía más como un hogar. Dio media vuelta y sus pies buscaron la entrada a la sala de Slytherin. Miró quedo a la serpiente que sobre el escudo de plata se retorcía. Ningún orgullo asaltó en su pecho. Subió hasta la encontrar la puerta de la que alguna vez había sido su habitación. Pero no fue necesario entrar. No era eso lo que buscaba. Buscaba algo más. ¿Dónde, dónde estaba?

Volvió sobre sus pasos y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor. Cierto temblor se apoderó de él. ¿Por qué todo parecía tan irreal? Como en un sueño subió las escaleras y encontró la habitación que, sin saber bien por qué, buscaba. La única persona que había dentro estaba acurrucada en su cama, los cabellos revueltos sobre la almohada.

Severus se sentó a su lado. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y acarició la de ella. Risueña, Lily abrió los ojos.

'¿Sev?'

Él asintió. Apartó el pelo rojo del rostro joven y la miró con amor.

'¿Qué haces aquí?' preguntó ella. Lentamente se fue despertando y se incorporó. Sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura. Severus dejó caer su mano. Lily la tomó y la besó. 'Te extrañé, Sev', dijo, y mirándolo a los ojos se largó a llorar.

'No llores… Ya estoy aquí' murmuró Severus. 'Ya estoy contigo… Ya volví.'

'¿Cómo sucedió¿Cómo has muerto?' preguntó ella, con la voz temblorosa.

Severus apartó la vista y comenzó a recordar. Recordó su miedo, por Lily… Su miedo por Harry… Sus súplicas jamás oídas… Voldermort… Recordó su cara…

'Creo que fui… Asesinado. Por Voldemort. No sé por qué: no tenía importancia. Yo sólo quería ayudar… A Harry… Quería salvarlo... Quería salvarte… Yo quería salvarte, Lily… Perdón… De verdad quería…'

'Shh…' lo calló Lily. Besó otra vez su mano. 'Lo sé. Lo sé.'

'Yo te amaba. Siempre te amé', dijo él de repente, en un susurro. Quería que ella lo supiese. Que lo entendiese. Era ya el momento. Ahora, que ya no había tiempo y la eternidad se estremecía sobre ellos sin prisas ni medidas.

Pero una sombra atravesó el rostro de Lily, y tristemente soltó su mano. Apartó la mirada y nuevas lágrimas nublaron sus verdes ojos. Severus tomó su rostro y la obligó con dulzura a volverlo a mirar. Se sentía liviano, como si estuviese flotando. Nada importaba más que aquellos sentimientos que se arremolinaban junto a ellos dos. Estaba muerto.

'Te amo. Lo siento.'

Las lágrimas de Lily desaparecieron. Otra vez estaba viendo a los ojos de esa muchachita animada y suspicaz de quince, catorce, doce, diez años. La abrazó fuertemente. La mujer renació, y buscó su boca con la propia. Severus no percibió el cambio, simplemente de un momento a otro sus labios tocaban los de ella. Era un beso inmóvil y eterno, y duró todo lo que necesitaba durar. Ya no sabía si estaba sentado o parado, o en Hogwarts o en Spinner's End; no sabía cuántos años tenía, o si existía un mundo o una vida o una muerte fuera de ellos. Pero lentamente las cosas comenzaron a regresar. Pensó en Harry. Y en dónde estaría. No había forma de saberlo. Fuera de sí percibió que Lily también se relajaba, porque había pensado lo mismo que él. Si Harry no estaba allí, estaba vivo. Vivía aún. Se separaron y él pensó en James, y supo que ella también pensaba en él, porque por alguna razón sus pensamientos eran uno, y se entendían sin siquiera percatarse de que sus corazones, si aún existían, latían al unísono.

'Lo siento', repitió Severus. Se apartó de ella y la miró de lleno en los ojos mientras le dijo 'gracias. Ahora en un recuerdo tengo felicidad suficiente para toda la eternidad. Vuelve a tu amor como yo he visitado al mío y descansa por siempre en sus brazos afortunados. No es para ti esta desdicha mía tan dichosa de ser. Mereces tanto más.'

Pero Lily lo retuvo.

'Me iré, porque es cierto que no te amo y es a James a quien le pertenezco hasta en la muerte. Pero no olvides que aquí no hay pasado ni presente, ni tiempo ni recuerdos. Nosotros no estamos vivos, por eso esta vida es un engaño. Engáñate, Severus, víveme y vive mi regalo por siempre, pues no hay muertes cuando todo ya ha muerto, y no hay finales cuando el final ya ha acontecido'

Dicho esto besó su mano una vez más, dio la vuelta y desapareció tras alguna nube. Severus sintió el último relampagueo de su cabello brillar dentro suyo. Y se sorprendió, porque ese brillo no acababa más. Y no necesitó pensar en lo que ella le había dicho, pues ya lo había entendido. Una vez más sintió sus labios, sus suaves labios, y sus manos, en sus hombros, y su cabello, destellante…

Y otra vez lo besó, y otra vez besó su mano, y jamás dejó de besarlo, y Severus jamás dejó de amarla. Por siempre, jamás.

* * *

**Desde ya, gracias por leerme.**

**Dulce Nymphadora**


End file.
